Park of CS:S
=''Counter-Strike: Source''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Counter-Strike: Source is a remake of Counter-Strike using the Source game engine. As in the original, Counter-Strike: Source pits a team of counter-terrorists against a team of terrorists in a series of rounds. Each round is won either by completing an objective (such as detonating a bomb or rescuing hostages) or by eliminating all members of the enemy team. Contents *1Gameplay *2History *3Reception **3.1Sequel *4Modifications **4.1Counter-Strike: Malvinas *5References * Gameplayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Counter-Strike:_Source&action=edit&section=1 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Counter-Strike_Source_screenshot.png A screenshot from the map "cs_italy", the player is holding an M4A1. Counter-Strike: Source retains its team-based objective-orientated first-person shooter style gameplay. The aim of playing a map is to accomplish a map's objective: defusing the bomb, rescuing all hostages, or killing the entire opposing team. The ultimate goal of the game is to win more rounds than the opposing team. Once players are killed, they do not respawn until the next round, though this depends on which server people play on. This gameplay feature distinguishes Counter-Strike from other first-person shooter games, where players respawn instantly or after a short delay. Shooting while moving dramatically decreases accuracy, and holding the trigger down to continuously shoot produces severe recoil. The severity of damage induced by weaponry is dependent upon the specific locations of hits, with hits to the head being most lethal and shots which make contact elsewhere causing lesser loss of health. Damage is also affected by the distance, and if the target wears protection. Historyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Counter-Strike:_Source&action=edit&section=2 edit Counter-Strike: Source was initially released as a beta to members of the Valve Cyber Café Program on August 11, 2004.[2][3] On August 18, 2004, the beta was released to owners of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero as well as those who had received a Half-Life 2 voucher bundled with some ATI Radeon video cards.[4] The game was included with Half-Life 2 bundles, which were released on November 16, 2004.[5] On October 11, 2006, Valve released an experimental update entitled Dynamic Weapons Pricing. Under this system, item prices are determined based on their demand the previous week.[6][7][8] On March 5, 2010, Valve Corporation announced the release of games from its first-party library, including games from the Counter-Strike series, for Mac OS X. The ports were slated for release in April 2010.[9] Valve employed Hidden Path Entertainment to provide support on updating Counter-Strike: Source. On May 7, 2010, Valve released an update that includes new features and functionality developed in collaboration with Hidden Path Entertainment. These include 144 (now 146) new achievements, a new domination and revenge system, similar to that of Team Fortress 2, player stats, an upgrade to the Source engine and more. On June 23, 2010, Valve released the beta to the public alongside the promised OS X version.[1] On February 5, 2013, Valve released a port of Counter-Strike: Source for Linux.[10][11] Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Counter-Strike:_Source&action=edit&section=3 edit |} Counter-Strike: Source was met with positive reviews from professional critics.[13] Metacritic, a review aggregator website, awarded Source a rating of 88 out of a possible 100 based on 9 critic's reviews.[12] However, Source received some criticism by the competitive community, who believed that the game's skill ceiling was significantly lower than that of Counter-Strike 1.6.[14] Sequelhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Counter-Strike:_Source&action=edit&section=4 edit See also: Counter-Strike: Global Offensive On August 12, 2011, Valve announced the production of a successor to Counter-Strike: Source, entitled Counter-Strike: Global Offensive.[15] The game, developed by Valve and Hidden Path Entertainment, was released on August 21, 2012 for Windows, OS X, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3.[16] Modificationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Counter-Strike:_Source&action=edit&section=5 edit Counter-Strike: Malvinashttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Counter-Strike:_Source&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: Counter-Strike: Malvinas Counter-Strike: Malvinas is a multiplayer first-person shooter modification of Counter-Strike: Source, developed and distributed by Argentine web hosting company Dattatec. The mod was released worldwide on 4 March 2013 and utilises the Source game engine. The game is set in Stanley, the capital of the Falkland Islands, and revolves around a group of Argentine special forces capturing the archipelago from British "terrorists". The objective of the game is similar to that of the Counter-Strike series; each round is won by either detonating a bomb or by eliminating all members of the enemy team. Counter-Strike: Malvinas pays homage to the 1982 Falklands War, in which an estimated 650 Argentine and 255 British servicemen died.[17] The mod prompted strong controversy in the United Kingdom; Dattatec's website was targeted by British hackers on 27 March 2013.[17] Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Counter-Strike:_Source&action=edit&section=7 edit *^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-Steam_News_3976_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-Steam_News_3976_1-1 ''b] "Counter-Strike: Source Update Released". Steam. Valve Corporation. June 23, 2010. Archived from the original on February 22, 2014. Retrieved June 23, 2010. *'^' "Counter-Strike: Source beta begins". GameSpot. CNET Networks. August 11, 2004. Archived from the original on March 14, 2014. Retrieved July 1, 2008. *'^' "Counter-Strike: Source update history". Valve Corporation. Archived from the original on February 22, 2014. Retrieved July 1, 2008. *'^' "Counter-Strike: Source Strike ATI Customer". Advanced Micro Devices. Archived from the original on April 9, 2010. Retrieved July 1, 2008. *'^' Autrijve, Rainier Van (October 6, 2004). "Blow Off Some Steam and Pre-Order Half-Life 2 (PC)". GameSpy. Retrieved October 3, 2008. *'^' "Counter-Strike: Source, Source Engine And Sourcetv Updates Released". Valve Corporation. October 11, 2006. Archived from the original on March 15, 2009. Retrieved July 1, 2008. *'^' Goldstein, Maarten (September 22, 2006). "Counter-Strike: Source Switching To Dynamic Weapon Pricing". Shacknews. Archived from the original on March 14, 2014. Retrieved March 14, 2014. *'^' "Pricing Algorithm". Valve Corporation. Archived from the original on November 25, 2012. Retrieved July 1, 2008. *'^' "Valve to Deliver Steam & Source on the Mac". Steam. Valve Corporation. March 8, 2010. Archived from the original on August 26, 2013. Retrieved June 23, 2010. *'^' Hillier, Brenna (February 11, 2013). "Half-Life, Counter-Strike now available on Linux". VG247. Archived from the original on May 25, 2013. Retrieved March 14, 2014. *'^' Stahie, Silviu (February 6, 2013). "Counter-Strike: Source Is Now Available on Steam for Linux". Softpedia. Archived from the original on March 14, 2014. Retrieved March 14,2014. *^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-Metacritic_12-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-Metacritic_12-1 ''b] "Counter-Strike: Source for PC Reviews". Metacritic. Archived from the original on February 2, 2013. Retrieved March 14, 2014. *^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-1UP_13-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-1UP_13-1 ''b] "Counter-Strike: Source Review". 1UP.com. November 19, 2004. Archived from the original on July 9, 2012. Retrieved March 31, 2012. *'^' Kane, Michael (2009). Game Boys: Triumph, Heartbreak, and the Quest for Cash in the Battleground of Competitive Videogaming. Penguin Books. *'^' "VALVE ANNOUNCES COUNTER-STRIKE: GLOBAL OFFENSIVE (CS: GO)". Steam. Valve Corporation. August 12, 2011. Archived from the original on February 22, 2014. Retrieved March 14, 2014. *'^' Parker, Laura (June 4, 2012). "Counter-Strike: Global Offensive landing August 21". GameSpot. Archived from the original on March 15, 2014. Retrieved March 15, 2014. *^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-guard_17-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source#cite_ref-guard_17-1 ''b] Ledge, James (29 March 2013). "Falklands Counter Strike: British hackers attack Argentinian developer's website". The Independent. Retrieved 16 March 2016. * Categories: *2004 video games *Asymmetrical multiplayer video games *Counter-Strike *Tactical shooter video games *Esports games *Linux games *Multiplayer online games *MacOS games *Source (game engine) games *Valve Corporation games *Video game remakes *Video games developed in the United States *Windows games * Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history * Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store * Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page * Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page * Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version * In other projects *Wikimedia Commons * Languages 18 more *Deutsch *Español *Français *한국어 *Italiano *Русский *Suomi *Tiếng Việt *中文 * Edit links *This page was last edited on 27 October 2018, at 08:59 (UTC). *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Cookie statement *fuck me hard daddy *cum all over my face nigga *you dirty cunt *Mobile view